Teaching Trance
by Jaimi
Summary: Harper takes on the responsibility of teaching Trance the facts of life.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody, so don't sue me...I have no money to give you anyway.   
AUTHORS NOTE: First, I don't know all the technical terms. I've seen every episode of STTNG,  
but only about 6 Andromeda episodes, so some of the terms may be in the Star Trek world, or not   
even. I'm no tech wiz. Also, I agree with a lot of people that Trance isn't as naive as she seems and that she has a hidden agenda (though I don't think it's bad), that may be reflected in the sequel to this story, and hints in this one. And I give you fair warning, I am a Harper/Trance shipper, there is some sexual (not graphic) situations. So if you don't like it, don't read it. Got it? Good. LOL. Read on. And don't forget to review...please?  
  


Teaching Trance  


Chapter 1  
By: Jaimi  
  
Trance skipped along the Andromeda's corridors, no particular destination in mind. She was finished caring for her plants and everyone on board was in perfect health, even Harper. So Dylan had told her to take a break and 'do...whatever," had been his exact words, followed by his trademark smile. She happily obliged.   
  
Not feeling up to cleaning or redoing her room, she was content to wander the Andromeda. Hmmm. Her room. No one had ever been in her room, not even Harper. Who was, quite frankly, her best friend. Though she didn't have many friends in the first place, just the people aboard this ship. She loved them all deeply, even grouchy, mean old Tyr, but Harper was special.   
  
He always made her laugh, even when she was sad. He kept her company when she was lonely. And though she never talked about herself...her life...she knew he would listen. Just like she always listened for hours when he got in one of his melancholy moods. She didn't mind, it meant spending time with her best friend. That in itself was a rarity these days, seeing as Dylan had them at different tasks constantly. She shrugged, oh well, all part of the job. At least the were alive and all together...one big happy family.   
  
Family. She never truly knew what that was before she met Rev, then Becka and Harper and now Dylan, Tyr and Andromeda. Harper had to explain it to her what family was...he had to explain a lot of things to her. She knew what most things were in the technical sense...but some things ran deeper than that. He would try his best to make her understand things, then whether she got it or not, would mumble under his breath. "Here I am, teaching life lessons to some purple people lover....and I thought this was all common sense."   
  
Well, maybe for humans or relative humans it was. Course she wasn't human, she was....she was Trance Gemini...species unknown...family unknown....life, history....unknown...to her friends anyway.   
  
She sighed, then mentally scolded herself. /This is supposed to be your time off, don't spoil it./ With an eager twitch of her tail, she rounded yet another corner and ran smack into...   
  
"OW! Hey, watch where you're going ya stu-" He stopped. "Oh it's you, sorry Trance, didn't see ya." Harper stood up and stretched a hand down to help his pretty purple friend up.   
  
"You were saying?" She asked, releasing his hand once she stood, crossing her arms over her chest, eyebrows raised.   
  
He looked sheepish, "I, uh...thought you were Tyr!"   
  
"Tyr? First of all, I'm not half the size of that man. Secondly, for a genius, you would have been pretty darn stupid to say that to him."   
  
Harper grinned, wrapping an arm around Trance's shoulder as they continued down the hall Trance had been coming from, to wherever Harper was going. "Trance, Trance, Trance. Stupid, I am not. Blonde, maybe....but, uh...stupid." He shook his head. "I don't think so."   
  
"Blonde?" She asked curiously. "What does you hair color have to do with your brain power?"   
  
Harper laughed, shaking his head. "Nothing, Trance Baby. Just an old earth expression."   
  
"Hmmmm. How many of these earth expressions are there? And...what's a....baby?"   
  
"There are way to many earth expressions to recall in one lifetime, but we'll work on it. And a baby...well...an actual baby, is a...a baby. Don't tell me you don't know what a baby is? You had to have a been a baby at one time!"   
  
Trance brow furrowed. "But you just called me one...does that mean I am?"   
  
Harper stopped and turned to face Trance, then shook his head, "No, no, no." He sighed. "Ah, it's complicated, but it's really not important."   
  
Trance looked into his eyes, pleading. "Aw please, Harper, tell me. I wanna know."   
  
"We can't stand around the corridors, while I explain to you the facts of life!"   
  
"Then let's go to my room, we can sit and talk, please? I'm bored, and I wanna know what a baby is."   
  
"Don't you have work to do." Trance shook her head vigorously, a pink lock of silky hair falling into her eyes. She brushed it back, biting her lip, pleading with her eyes, before adding. "Dylan gave me some time off."   
  
Harper nodded, "Yeah me too." He sighed again. "All right, schweetheart, come wid mey." He said in a mobsters accent, as they both turned , Trance slightly in the lead, heading toward her room.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
Harper gazed around in wonder at what Trance had done with the place. He had been in her room aboard the Maru plenty of times, but she could never seem to make it home...like this. Harper smiled at all the plants adorning the place, colorful beads hung from here and there, colorful posters and painting covered the walls. A makeshift fountain and stream ran along one side of the room, shimmering pebbles gleamed from the shallow depths. This was definitely Trance.   
  
"Wow! You certainly fixed the place up, Trance. Very nice...though I wouldn't go for all this gobbity-goop, it's perfect....for you."   
  
Trance smiled, pulling what looked like two bean-bag chairs from the corner.   
  
"Hey," he said, coming closer, "Where'd you get those?"   
  
"Oh, I found them in a storage compartment. I showed them to Dylan and he said I could have them. The person they belonged to is well, either over 300 years old...or dead. He figured they wouldn't mind. Neat aren't they?"   
  
"Bean bag chairs!"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"That's what they are. Another earth thing. They're bags of leather, or suede stuffed with small ummm," He paused. He didn't want to start in on 'what are beans' so instead said, "beads!"   
  
"Beads? Then why don't they call them BEAD bag chairs?"   
  
Harper shook his head, "Uh, way to many questions Tran."   
  
She smiled, "Well, now that we're here tell me."   
  
"What?"   
  
"About babies, silly!"   
  
Harper groaned, sinking down into the bean bag chair next to her. "You really wanna know?"   
  
"YES!"   
  
"Ugh, fine." He took a deep breath. "It's complicated, but simple at the same time. Basically babies are young, humans or otherwise. Very young. As in, brand new young. I was a baby, Rev was a baby, Dylan and Becka were babies. And so were you. You were once a tiny gurgling package of sparkly, smooth, purple skin and a cute little tail."   
  
"Ohhhhh. I think I've seen one of those before, a human one...it was all reddish, pinky colored. Hmm...Where do they come from?"   
  
Harper was about to answer when his jaw dropped. How the hell was he supposed to tell TRANCE about SEX! Nuh-uh, don't think so.   
  
"Ah, I think maybe you better ask...um...Becka about that one."   
  
"Becka? Why? Why can't you tell me?"   
  
"Because Trance," he said uncomfortably, getting up and pacing the room. "God, I can't believe you don't know half this stuff. I mean, I knew about shacking up when I was like...7!"   
  
"Shacking...up?" "Ugh," he looked toward the ceiling, covering his eyes with one hand, the other on his hip.   
  
Trance continued to look up at him from her position on her beanbag chair, an innocent, curious look on her face.   
  
"Come on, Harper. Tell me...puh-lease." She jumped up, grabbing him by the arms, batting her glittery eyes.   
  
"I-I...I don't think I'm the right person to tell you, Trance. Just, just go ask Becka, k? I gotta go."   
  
He really did, he was suddenly very aware that he was in Trances room, with her asking him about sex. He was also strangely aware of how pretty she looked. The colorful lights made her purple skin glow in different hues. Her silky blonde, purple and pink hair was up in clips, a few wisps hanging down, framing her innocent....beautiful face. His eyes traveled down to the simple silver halter top, baring her cute slim tummy and the crevice of her breasts. As well she had on matching shorts...short shorts, which were showing off her slender sparkly purple legs.   
  
"Why?" She said, getting angry, stomping her foot. "Why can't you tell me? You tell me everything!"   
  
/Not everything/ He thought with a guilty twinge. Some things she shouldn't know.   
  
"And you think my tails cute? I thought you hated my tail, you always make fun of it."   
  
She was still mad, but trying to keep him around by asking him more questions to stump him. He recognized this game.   
  
"I-I..." Her tail. Truth was, he pretended to hate her tail so she'd keep it away from him. He had a fascination with her tail, and didn't want her to freak out if he suddenly started stroking it. God, how sexual did that sound?   
  
"And further more," Oh boy. She wasn't finished.   
  
"Why did you call ME baby? I'm not a baby."   
  
"No, no you're not." He mumbled, his face a little flushed as he avert his eyes, looking at the far wall.   
  
"Well?" She stomped her foot again for affect. He grinned half heartedly. He loved it when she got feisty.   
  
"It's another one of those earth expressions again Trance. It's term of endearme- I mean, it's like a pet na-. Well more like..." He was suddenly at a loss. Trance however was smiling.   
  
"Awww, that's so sweet. Thanks Harper."   
  
In an instant her anger was gone replaced by her normally sweet demeanor. She hugged him tightly, he accepted briefly then pulled away. All to aware of her soft curves against him. Oh god, what was wrong with him. Sure, he'd always found Trance pretty. You'd have to be blind or dead not to realize that, but lately he'd been noticing how incredibly sexy she was. He was finding himself attracted to her, and it was scaring the hell out of him. He was young, but he'd been around a bit. Some women on different planets, nothing serious though. He'd never cared for any of them, not like he cared for Trance. She was...she was...his best friend.   
  
He sighed, pulling away from her. "Ah, you're welcome, Ba-uh-Trance!"   
  
She smiled, softly kissing his cheek. Then her face was serious again. "You still haven't answered two of my questions."   
  
"Which-?"   
  
"My tail? And where do babies come from?"   
  
"Your, uh, tail? Well, yeah, I'm sure it was cute when you were little. Everything about babies is cute. And dammit Trance, I told you, ask Becka."   
  
"NO! I want you to tell me. Becka's busy, you know that!"   
  
"It's hard to explain...they uh, come from people, human or not. Like, uh...Magog's. They lay eggs in a dead body and they, uh...hatch."   
  
She nodded, her face intense with concentration, "Well, I knew that I guess..."   
  
"Humans as well? Do eggs just automatically form inside them, they lay them and they hatch...Did you hatch Harper?"   
  
"Umm, no..."   
  
"Well, where did you come from? How do humans have babies?"   
  
"Look, it's to hard to explain."   
  
"Well then...can you show me?" Harper blushed a deep crimson, choking in surprise. He coughed to clear his throat.   
  
"Ummm, technically yeah, but no. No, I can't." His body was tingling at her closeness, as she was less than a foot away. Her hand grasped his in a silent plea, her tail casually flicking back and forth, mesmerizing him.   
  
"Harper!" She said impatiently. He snapped back to reality, his body no less reacting to her.   
  
"I...Trance it's not that simple. I can't just show you. We have to...we would have to love each other."   
  
She looked at him, hurt. "But we do love each other...don't we? You're my best friend...aren't you?"   
  
His heart broke at her hurt tone. He was speechless for a moment...a moment to long. Trance interpreted it the wrong way and quickly turned away.   
  
"Fine then, just leave."   
  
"Trance..." He begged, following her to the back of her room where she plopped down in a sea of blue silk blankets and pillows. He crouched down in front of her, but she ignored him, refusing to meet his gaze.   
  
"Go away Seamus Harper! I don't want to talk to you."   
  
"Hey," he said softly, placing a finger under her delicate chin. She went to jerk away, but he grabbed her chin rougher, forcing her to look at him.   
  
Guilt washed over him at the hurt look in her beautiful eyes.   
  
"Aw Trance, I do love you. You are my best friend, you know that!"   
  
"Then why can't you show me?" He sighed exasperated. "Trance, it has to be more than just love. It's like a given rule that you only have babies with the person you love more than anything and, anyone else in the world. Course, not everybody follows that rule, but...but...they should."   
  
"So, who do you love?"   
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Well, if you don't love me more than anything or anyone else in the world, than who is it?"   
  
He opened his mouth, but no sound came out. Who did he love more than Trance? Sure he loved the others, but not the same way, not the way that....oh god.....oh god...he was in love with Trance.   
  
Her soft voice broke him from his thoughts, "Who is it? Becka? Rev? Dyl-"   
  
He burst out laughing, falling back off his heels into the soft silk on his back. "No-" he gasped. "Lord, no."   
  
"What's so funny? Dammit Harper, why are you laughing at me?"   
  
He looked up quickly, hearing the hurt tone in her voice again, DAMN why did he always end up hurting her. He immediately moved forward into a crouch again.   
  
"Hey," he said sternly. "Don't swear." Trance never swore and it bugged him that she had.   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because it's not you."   
  
"Well, maybe it is now!" She said curtly, turning her back on him, still sitting cross legged, her tail resting at her side.   
  
"It better not be," he said gruffly, spinning her back around and grasping her shoulders.   
  
"Because I'm in love with the old Trance, not the one who curses."   
  
Her eyes widened, "In love? Isn't that what Dylan and Sara were?"   
  
He swallowed nervously. "Yeah," he managed to get out. She smiled shyly. "Well, they loved each other more than anyone else. So then, can you show me?"   
  
Harper shut his eyes tight. They snapped open when he felt Trance move closer, his knees bumping her slender shoulders.   
  
"Please?" She said softly.   
  
His heart was racing. God, how he wanted Trance. He 'd never wanted anyone so bad in his life, but he cared to much not to take things slowly. He loved Trance....and he would act on it...eventually.   
  
"Tell you what..." He began, his voice gentle. "Why don't we start off slowly, k? I-I can't show you all at once...it's not right...so...so I'll just show you the first step...okay?"   
  
She nodded, eyes locked with his. He took a deep breath but was suddenly startled, his desire for her intense, and as her tail innocently grazed his outer thigh, he toppled forward on top of her. Trance lay flat on her back, while Harper straddled her waist, knees on either side. They were both breathing deeply. He tried to calm himself. Shit, he shouldn't be this close to her. Not good. Not good at all. Well, it was good. He breathed deeply, her delicate scent intoxicating. Very good actually, but no, he couldn't take this any farther...any farther than a kiss.   
  
"Oh god," he breathed huskily.   
  
Just then Trance struggled to sit up, confused. Harper pushed her back down, pinning her shoulders his mouth descended on hers. They both felt a electrifying jolt pass through them as his lips met hers. It was a gentle peck at first, and he quickly pulled away to gouge her reaction. She was stunned, but he saw no fear or disgust, nothing to sway him from going in again.   
  
At first she was still, but gradually instinct kicked in. And as he passed his tongue over the seam of her lips, she granted him access and his tongue delved into her mouth, exploring the dark, sweet contours. It went from a gentle probing to a passionate duel. Trance quickly caught on and twirled her tongue around his, probing him as well, more eager.   
  
All to quickly he pulled away, gasping for breath. "OK, so uh..." he breathed deeply. "That's step one." He quickly jumped to his feet, pulling her up with him and then quickly turned away.   
  
"Harper-?"  
  
"No more questions Trance!" He shouted. She blinked, confused by his harsh tone. He instantly felt bad, but he couldn't take any more questioning. "I gotta go Trance. I'll see ya later, k?"   
  
"Yeah, later." She said waving at his retreating figure. She touched her lips gently, smiling. Wow!   
  
************************************************************************   
  
Harper finally stopped pacing his room and leaned back against the wall. He couldn't stop thinking about her, about that kiss. Never had he felt that kind of energy from one kiss. Never had he been so turned on by one kiss. DAMN, what was that girl doing to him? And that was another thing. He couldn't do this, he had to stop. It wasn't fair to Trance, she didn't know what love was. Well, maybe she did, but how could he be sure. Maybe she wasn't sure what love really was yet, just thought she did. And when she finally realized what it was....god. She'd hate him for taking advantage of her. No, he decided firmly. That can't happen again, Trance is too unsure, to naive. He refused to take advantage of his best friend.   
  
God, he was nuts anyway. Even this day and age, interracial relationships were rare. He shook his head. He had just kissed a sparkly, purple alien girl, who refused to tell him what she was. Well, didn't refuse, but evaded the question.   
  
One thing he knew for sure, she was beautiful. But he'd always pictured himself with some blonde, bombshell human woman....likely with no brain. Trance was the complete opposite. Well, not the bombshell part, she'd knock any man off his feet. But she wasn't human, she was only partially blonde and she sure as hell wasn't stupid. Naive yes, stupid no. Course she wasn't a genius like him, but that was only in the technical sense. She had an incredible imagination and was wise, despite her lack of knowledge. By the stars, she was amazing.   
  
He sighed. But I have to lay off, control my raging male hormones and think of her first. That's right, no problem. He groaned as he licked his lips, still tasting her sweetness. Okay, so it was easier said then done. Oh boy!   
  
************************************************************************   
  
Trance sighed softly to herself as the headed towards the bridge the next morning. Normally she worked in the med unit or hydroponics. However Rev was taking a break, so Dylan had asked her to come up and just keep an eye on Revs station for a bit. Not that she minded. It got lonely by herself where she usually was. The others were never around there, but always where she was headed for now.   
  
Her mind was replaying yesterdays incident over and over again in her head. The thought of Harms lips on hers, sent her whole buddy shivering...in a good way. She'd never been kissed before...well, not like that. She smiled to herself, thinking of Harpers hard, lean body hovering a few inches above hers. She didn't understand the way her body reacted, but she knew she liked it. So distracted was she by her thoughts that she failed to notice she was already on the bridge nearly ran into Tyr. He turned toward her, a scowl on his face that didn't quite reach his eyes.   
  
She smiled sweetly at him, "Sorry Tyr, my mind was somewhere else."   
  
"As always," he grumbled, turning back to his station.   
  
She ignored him, knowing he was more show than anything. Sure he was tough as hell, but he had a hidden...a deeply hidden, soft side. He wouldn't hurt her, at least she didn't think so...at least not with Dylan here. Dylan definitely wouldn't let him hurt her, he'd almost become like a father, or an older brother to her. Strong, brave and always protecting and guiding her.   
  
She looked up briefly to see Harper watching at her. She smiled, which he returned briefly before ducking his head back to his work on some new gadget or other. It must be something for the bridge, otherwise he'd be in his little work area down in engineering. She watched him for a moment, his blonde head moving back and forth between two circuit boards. His handsome face partially hidden by the shadow of the station he was at. She frowned, seeing his blues eyes peeking at her nervously once and a while. She shrugged and turned her attention to her station, once again becoming lost in her thoughts as she watched the blinking lights and switches on the computer screen.   
  
Harper didn't notice Trance enter, until she heard her apologize for running into Tyr, who in turn was scowling at her. Harper bristled. He hated how Tyr was so mean to Trance. Sure, she didn't care, she took in stride, being the good-natured person she was, but he still didn't like it. He continued to watch her as she continued on to Revs station. Her long legs once again accented by her short, black, overall type suit. She wore a sky blue tank top underneath, showing off her smooth slender arms.   
  
She suddenly turned to look at him, smiling her brilliant smile. He gave her a quick smile then looked away back towards his newest experiment. He periodically looked at her out of the corner of his eye, unnerved to see her beautiful green eyes still trained on him. He felt like he was being studied. Not that he wouldn't mind Trance studying him...every inch of him actually, but...whoa! Hey! Can NOT go there. Finally she looked away toward his station and he sighed with relief.   
  
"You all right there, Harper?"   
  
He almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of Dylan's voice.   
  
He quickly recovered, playing it cool. "What? Yeah, yeah. Just losing feeling in my ass from sitting on this cold steel for so long. No offense Rommie, but your floors aren't very comfortable." He said louder, knowing the computer/ship personality would hear him.   
  
"Terribly sorry, Harper!" She said in mock seriousness. "I guess it's s slight flaw in design. After all, comfort for those sitting on the floor of a WARSHIP is first priority."   
  
Dylan and Becka chuckled, while Harper continued on, determined to have the last word.   
  
"That's right, you should be sorry. A genius such as myself should be comfortable at all times."   
  
"First off, if you're such a genius, why don't you just sit in a chair? Second, I don't know, you seemed to find the floor quite comfortable yesterday."   
  
Harper was about to come back with a smart comment when the last part of what she said hit him. She has been looking in on them. He was speechless for a moment, then finally got out meaningfully, "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to spy on your neighbors?"   
  
"I never had a mother,"   
  
"Well now, that explains a lot." He said, trying desperately to change the subject, but she had caught Dylan and Becka's attention.   
  
"On the floor? What were you doing on the floor?" Dylan asked, eyebrows quirked.   
  
He spun around at Trances voice, as she had been listening in on their conversation, smiling at Harpers witty comments.   
  
"Harper was showing me-"   
  
"How to play Crazy Eights!" He cut in, glaring at her briefly before turning his attention back to the others. "We were both bored after you gave us some time off yesterday, so I suggested we play Crazy Eights. And for your information, Rommie," he said heatedly to the hologram that had appeared during the exchange. He was hoping to give her the hint to shut up. "We were on cushions, not the floor, so there."   
  
Rommie rolled her eyes. But said nothing, deciding to let Harper off the hook.   
  
"Uh-huh!" was all Dylan said, before turning back to the console at his side.   
  
Becka however kept looking back and forth between Harper and Trance, before leaning towards Harper saying in a low voice. "Playing crazy Eights?" She stood back quirking an eyebrow. Harper shrugged nervously, Becka knew him better than that. He didn't play card games.   
  
"We were REALLY bored." He stated, not meeting her eyes.   
  
Becka sighed, "Oookay!" And then turned to confer with Dylan about some faulty weapons.   
  
He sighed, with short lived relief however as he noticed Tyr eyeing him and Trance. Trance was gazing at him, totally confused. He was at a loss. If he gave her a look that said "we'll talk later" Tyr might catch it and become even more suspicious. This really wouldn't look good on his part....or Trance's for that matter (though through no fault of her own) If they others found out what actually happened, or more appropriately, the circumstances surrounding it and what it could have led to. He flinched, not good. Dylan would kick his ass from here all the way back to earth. Tyr narrowed his eyes, then looked away, seemingly deciding to ignore them.   
  
Trance continued to watch him, and before she could say anything to get them in a squeeze again, he jumped up from what he was doing and casually walked over to her. He saw Tyr watching from the corner of his eyes. Whatever.   
  
"Trance, we gotta talk." He whispered once he was beside her, pretending to show her something on the console.   
  
"Why did-" she started in a normal voice. He nudged her with his elbow hissing, "shhhh" She looked puzzled, "Why?" she whispered.   
  
He sighed, "Look Trance, what happened last night...it shouldn't have happened. I mean, you? Me? First of all, don't say a WORD about it, or Dylan will kill me, I mean totally terminate me."   
  
"For kissing me? Why?"   
  
He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "Not so much that, Trance, but the whole intention behind it. What you wanted me to show you, is well, not really acceptable. You're too young."   
  
She bristled, "I'm not much younger than you Harper!"   
  
"Okay, okay, I know. That wasn't the right word,ummm....You're too inexperienced. I mean, do you really know what love is? I mean true love?"   
  
Her eyes took on a cold look, very unnerving for Harper to see in her.   
  
"I DO know what love is, Harper. Maybe I didn't know what real family was before, but I do now, and I thought YOU were part of it." With that, she turned on her heal and stormed off the bridge, not once looking back.   
  
Harper groaned, "Damn, damn, damn!" he cursed to himself. Why? Why did he always find a way to say exactly the wrong thing to her? Yes sir, count on Seamus Zelazny Harper, super genius, to find just the right words to hurt Trance Gemini. Typical.   
  
He sighed to himself and began to jog after her, "Trance, wait!"   
  
Suddenly he found his way blocked by an angry Nietzschean.   
  
"I wisely suggest you leave the girl alone, you've obviously upset her."   
  
Harper took a moment to notice Rommie, Dylan and Becka all watching him with curious looks. He then turned back to Tyr.   
  
"And this coming from the supreme master of sensitivity and good will. Ptsh, yeah! Outta my way Mr. Righteous!"   
  
He jumped back when Tyr reached a large hand toward him.   
  
Lucky for him, Dylan cut in. "Hands off him Tyr."   
  
"Yeah, that's right!" Harper said cockily.   
  
Dylan raised an eyebrow saying, "Now what was that all about Harper?"   
  
"Hey!" He protested. "Aren't we allowed private lives aboard this ship? Huh? Whatever goes on between me and Trance, is between me and Trance."   
  
"Not when she runs off the bridge in the middle of duty with tears rolling down her face."   
  
Tears? Damn, he really needed to find her.   
  
"Look, I'm sorry she ran off and left her station, and I'm sorry, I'm running off leaving my experiment. However, this IS between me and Trance, I'll deal with it thank you."   
  
"You hurt her..." Harper wasn't sure whether that was a statement or a warning.   
  
"Trance is my best friend Dylan, I would never intentionally hurt her. If you don't know that then you have a lot left to learn about this crew. My mouth got a way with me, something came out wrong, now I gotta fix it. Don't worry, she's used to me messing up then running to fix things again. Can I go now, we run a tight schedule in this friendship. If I'm not there apologizing for being my normal arrogant, obnoxious self within the next 5 minutes, she'll make me suffer for an extra few days. It doesn't sound like a lot, but then you've never suffered a guilt trip a la Trance, have you?"   
  
Dylan smiled, shaking his head. "No, no I haven't. All right, go on. Rev will be back in half an hour, take a break."   
  
"Oh gee, thanks." Harper said sarcastically heading off the bridge. "Let me spend my break groveling to a purple girl in tight-" Wait a second. "Thanks!"   
  
With that he dashed off in the direction of hydroponics, leaving a very puzzled Dylan, Becka and Tyr.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Teaching Trance  
By: Jaimi

  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Authors Note: PLEASE READ! Just so you know, there won't be much action in this story(the whole thing, not just this chapter), it's quite frankly, a lot of "encounters" between Trance and Harper, the others finding out etc...Don't worry though, nothing will get any more graphic in my writing then what's here. I'm not into writing explicit stuff and I'd like to keep my fics so that everyone can read them. Anyway, hope you like it. Please Read & Review. Comments and suggestions welcome. PS The sequel will see less "making out" and more uncovering Trance's background and stuff like that.   
  
********************************************************************************************************   
  
As soon as she was off the bridge, Trance broke into a run, tears streaming down her face. She didn't stop till she got to the Hydroponics Section. The door opened automatically for her and she raced inside toward the back, lightly stepping over the walkways, as they zig zagged through trees and other large plants. She finally reached her destination, a large oak tree. Sitting at it's base, she wrapped her arms around her legs and buried her face in her knees. She cried for a bit, angry and hurt by what Harper had said.   
  
How could he? Of course she knew what love was. Sure he had to explain it to her in technical terms 'you know, when you have strong feelings of caring for someone' he'd said, but she already knew it instinctively, what love FELT like. Just like she instinctively knew what family was...and instinctively knew how to respond to Harpers kiss...Okay, so she already knew about that. She already knew about a lot of things. She smiled to herself thinking, /but HArper doesn't need to know that/. Oh, as good looking and smart as he was, he could be so clueless.   
  
She sighed as the tears stopped. He'd probably come looking for her soon. She listened peacefully to the water of the stream, much larger than her own in her room, as it moved past her. She moved forward slightly, taking off her boots and dipping her feet in. After a few minutes she was slightly angry again. Where was he? Andromeda wasn't that big...okay well, he should know where she'd go. She huffed, why did she care? She didn't want to talk to him anyway! At that thought she heard the hydroponics doors hiss open. She turned her back, but kept her feet in the stream.   
  
"Trance? Are you in here?" She stayed quiet, rolling her eyes.   
  
She heard him stepping onto the walk ways and making his way around the room. There were many different paths and tons of plants blocking a clear view around the room. After a few minutes she heard him move in her direction. She thought of getting up and slipping out, but decided against it. He'd just keep after her till he found her.   
  
"There you are, why didn't you answer me?" She heard him approach her from behind.   
  
She continued to ignore him, rolling her eyes again. /Duh!/   
  
She moved away slightly as he sat down beside her, pulling his knees up to his chin, just as hers were before.   
  
They were silent for awhile. Finally he muttered out. "I'm sorry Trance. About what I said on the bridge, it didn't come out the right way." She still ignored him, trailing her hand through the water. He sighed, "You can't not talk to me forever."   
  
She hid her smile at his frustrated tone, still not looking at him.   
  
"Arrgh." He cried, flopping onto his back. "You can be so stubborn Trance Gemini!"   
  
She still said nothing but looked at him from the corner of her eyes. She admired his firm abs shown through his white shirt which was pulled tightly as he lay on his back.   
  
He caught her look and asked in disbelief, "Are you checking me out?"   
  
She blushed, stuttering, "N-no!"   
  
"Ha!" Harper exclaimed triumphantly, sitting up. "I got you to talk."   
  
Her eyes widened, then narrowed and she reached a hand down to scoop up some water, splashing her friend.   
  
"Hey!" He said with a laugh, then he was serious. "Trance, I am really sorry, okay? I didn't mean it that way, I just don't think you're ready. I may be in...in love...w-with you, but how do you know you're in love with me huh? And besides, we're to young to have babies! I mean sure we could just have sex, but the baby part, nu-uh. Even if you were ready, I'm not."   
  
"Sex? That's how babies are made?"   
  
Harper's jaw dropped. "I thought you didn't know what sex was?"   
  
"Sure I do, I remember seeing people having sex on the streets before Rev found me. Some guy offered me money to have sex with him. I wasn't sure what it was, but then he pointed toward a couple nearby. I asked him why people did that and he just said that it was for fun, nothing more. That's it!"   
  
Harper looked pale. "Trance...you...you didn't take the money did you....you didn't...have sex with him did you?"   
  
She shook her head, "No. Rev came up then, pulling me away from him and telling him to find someone more deserving of 'such a desecration'." She paused, "Does that mean sex is a bad thing?"   
  
Harper sighed in relief. "No, Trance. It's not a bad thing, not if you love the person. I think Rev meant doing it with just anyone, any stranger and for money, is not good. If you love the person and want to have kids than it's...it's a good thing, a beautiful thing."   
  
"But that guy said it was just for fun."   
  
"Well," Harper said nervously. "It can be just for fun."   
  
"Have you ever had sex just for fun?" The question startled him and he leaned forward to look at her. He wouldn't lie to her.   
  
"Yeah, yeah I have Trance. It wasn't a good thing though. I didn't love the women I've been with."   
  
Trance nodded, not judging her friend at all. "That's okay, Harper. Everyone makes mistakes, it can't be THAT horrible to have done that."   
  
"No. No, it's not evil by any means, but it leads to regrets, and sometimes a broken heart."   
  
"Did you ever have a broken heart, or broke someone else's?"   
  
"No. Any girls I was with were just after fun as well."   
  
Trance was silent, "Do you miss it?"   
  
"What?"   
  
"Having sex?"   
  
He looked at her startled again, and again, not wanting to lie to her. "Well, yeah. It's kind of a guy thing Trance. We seem to want it more than women. But I think I wanna wait for the woman I love. Even though I'm still young, I've had enough of sleeping around."   
  
Trance nodded and smiled slyly. "You're in love with me."   
  
Oblivious to where the question was going, Harper nodded, looking off into the dense foliage.   
  
Then she said more sternly, "How do you know I'm not in love with you Harper?"   
  
"Trance, you haven't been around enough guys." She looked at him skeptically.   
  
"Okay, well you haven't gotten to know enough guys....around your age, to know. Just trust me Trance, you can do a lot better than me."   
  
She cut him off. "How do you know you love me Harper? How do you know I'm any better than those women you were with?"   
  
He cursed, getting frustrated. "Because Trance...it's just....it's just...an instinct!" She smiled slyly at those words, but he continued. "And you are WAY better than those women. You're smart, you're sweet, you're funny, you're caring, gentle...beautiful."   
  
"You just lost this round of arguing Seamus Harper! I have instincts too, how do you think I knew how to respond to you the other night? All creatures have instincts, and they act on them. And I don't care if you think I deserve better. You are all that you just described as me and more. So, don't even bother maintaining this senseless argument any more."   
  
Harper sat back, staring up at her as she had stood to face him, hands on the curve of her hips, temper flared. Then his temper flared as well. Dammit, why did she have to be so stubborn and sure? He jumped up, taking a step toward her, angry. She stepped back startled, her footing faltered and she fell back into the stream. His eyes widened and he jumped in after her. It was only up to his chest, but he was afraid she'd hit her head. He ducked under the water to find her making her way back up. They came up at the same time and he grabbed a hold of her by her elbows, shaking her, pulling her roughly up against his chest.   
  
"Be more careful!" He stated angrily, scared at what could have happened.   
  
She gazed back at him angry as well. "Stop telling me what to do! Dammit Harper, first you tell me I don't understand, then you tell me I don't know how I feel and now you're telling me what to do! Who died and made you Captain?"   
  
He breathed deeply trying to calm himself in more ways than one. Sensations coursed through his body at the feel of her pulled up against him. She was warm and soft against him, and a droplet of water made it's way from her hair down the side of her face to drip off her chin. Her chest was heaving against him, anger burning in her eyes. God, she was beautiful.   
  
Taking a ragged breath he replied in a quiet, husky voice, "Don't swear!"   
  
Yet again angered by his order, she attempted to pull away and opened her mouth to protest as he held her fast. Before she could get any words out, his mouth was covering hers in a hard, searing kiss. She struggled at first against the bruising force, still angry with him. He slowly backed her into the side of stream, the water flowing around them, and ground his body into hers. He knew he was losing control, but he couldn't pull away. It felt so good.   
  
Trance silently agreed as she began to kiss him back. He still pinned her body in place with his hips, but let go her arms. Instead his hands roamed up them to her shoulders, up her slender neck to gently cup her face.   
  
Once her arms were freed, Trance probably could have pushed Harper off if she really wanted to, but she didn't. Instead, she used her hands to roam up the sides of his muscular stomach and chest. Unable to place them in-between since he had her pinned, she wrapped them around behind, running them along his taut back.   
  
Harper groaned when Trance shifted to run her hands over him. God, did she have any idea what she was doing to him? Mentally, he knew he should pull away, physically he couldn't. The attraction was so strong.   
  
Her tongue freely explored his mouth. Her tail twitched in excitement. Suddenly, Harper pulled away, leaving them both gasping for breath. The attraction was strong, but his love was stronger.   
  
He leaned his forehead against hers, moaning. He didn't move his body away from hers, not yet. She looked up at him questioningly.   
  
"Oh god," he breathed raggedly. "Trance, I want you so bad. But we can't, not here, and not now. We need to take things slower. Okay?"   
  
She nodded, understanding. "Okay," she said, biting her lip, then moving to kiss him gently once more. Harper started, shocked. It was the first time Trance had made the first move. He recovered, and then smiled down at her, brushing her wet hair away from her face. He leaned forward, resting his chin on her head and wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace.   
  
Then realizing where they were and that he had to gain back some control before the left, he pulled away and climbed out of the water, turning to help her out as well. He looked away from her dripping form, not wanting the temptation to get the better of him. He suddenly became aware of a slight problem and quickly sat down, pulling his knees up to his chin.   
  
"I-uh, need to...um...cool off before we go anywhere...at least, until I go anywhere."   
  
She got his meaning, and smiled teasingly saying, "But we just got out of a cold stream."   
  
He grimaced, not wanting to have to explain his predicament. Looking up he frowned at the laughter in her eyes. She knew what he was talking about, he was teasing her. He grinned. He liked that.   
  
"Should I leave you alone?"   
  
"No, you can stay here and wait with me, it's your fault!"   
  
Her jaw dropped and her hands went to her hips. "It is NOT my fault!"   
  
"Yeah." He stated, "It is!" He paused, his eyes roaming her body, "just looking at you...even...right...at...this very...moment. DAMN! Trance, maybe you should leave."   
  
She giggled, blushing. "Fine, I'm leaving. I'll see you later."   
  
"Yeah, definitely." He mumbled, watching her go, her tail swinging in time with her hips. He shook his head, /Not helping/ Then he shut his eyes, until he heard the door hiss open and then shut again. He sighed in relief...too close.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
Later that evening, everyone gathered together in the mess to have dinner. Harper and Trance next to each other on one of the four sides, Beka and Dylan across from them and Tyr and Rev on either end. The elder 4 were discussing where they were heading next. Harper was playing with his food, not really interested in the food or the conversation and trying not to look at Trance. He didn't regret earlier, but he was too full of the memories to not look at her and end up mezmerised.   
  
Trance was also bored, not hungry and not interested in the conversation. She was however, in a mischievous mood with a yearning to see what she could do to drive Harper nuts. She remembered how he reacted to her and grinned.   
  
She non-chalantly propped her chin on the palm of her left hand, while letting her right drop to her side. She pretended to be listening to Beka carry on about something...she really had no idea. She slowly edged her hand away from her side and slipped in up to cover Harpers left knee. She felt him tense up, but he did nothing. Resting her hand there for a few moments. When Beka and Dylan began a harmless argument, she slid her hand up farther briefly stopping mid thigh. She smiled as she felt the hard muscles of his thighs clench nervously.   
  
She watched him from the corner of her eye, noticing a light sweat breaking out on his forehead. She twisted her hand to cover her mouth, hiding her smile. His nervousness made her continue boldly, as she slid her hand up higher closing in on him. Just before she reached her destination, his hand slipped down from its place atop the table and covered hers, bringing its motion to a stop. Without a glance toward her he entwined his fingers in hers and moved their hands to rest between them. There they stayed for the rest of dinner, both of them content to leave things be right then.  
  
************************************************************************   
  
Trance was heading away from the mess after dinner toward her room, planning to do some painting or reading maybe. She was startled when a hand reached out from an open door and pulled her into a storage closet. She tried to scream, but a hand covered her mouth as the person held her from behind.   
  
"Shhhhh, it's me."   
  
She visibly relaxed at the sound of Harpers voice. He took his hand away from her mouth but didn't remove his arm wrapped around her waist.   
  
"What are you doing?" She hissed, trying to turn her head to look at him.  
  
He chuckled, "Paying you back for that nasty stunt you pulled in the mess. You know if you're gonna go that far, than I may have to speed up in teaching you some things."   
  
She shuddered slightly as his voice took on a sexy tone.   
  
"Wha-"   
  
She didn't get out anymore as she gasped in surprise as Harper ran his free hand down her stomach and over her outer thigh. All the while he placed delicate kisses on her neck and behind her ear. She smiled, leaning into his mouth. They both sunk to the floor, Trance leaning back against Harpers chest as he continued to rain gentle kisses on her face and neck.   
  
His hand wandered over her now bent legs, enjoying their silky smoothness. He ran his hand up from her ankle, along her calf to her knee, stopping briefly, before continuing up to mid thigh, caressing her. After a moment he continued up, but went no further than resting his hand on her upper thigh. His other hand caressed her flat stomach, his arm wrapped around her waist, he ran the hand over her stomach, then moving to grip her hip. They were both startled out of their little world at the sound of Tyrs cursing outside and down the hall. He was arguing with Rev.   
  
They listened, Harpers arm still wrapped around Trance protectively.   
  
"I know I put it in this storage closet Tyr. Just let me check, all right? Wait here, there's not enough room for both of us."   
  
Their eyes widened and they quietly got to their feet as the door opened and Rev entered, shutting the door behind him. When he turned to look around the small area, he stopped in shock to find Harper with Trance in his arms, both staring back at him.   
  
"Oh dear," Was all he said.   
  
"What?" Tyr called from outside.   
  
Before Rev could answer, Harper motioned frantically for him not to say a word.   
  
Rev stuttered for a minute, but recovered quickly nodding. "Nothing Tyr, nothing. It's just...there's quite a situation in here. Could take a while...yes...uh...very messy."   
  
"Well, hurry it up. I don't have all evening, I want to practice sparring before I sleep."   
  
"Yes, yes of course. Give me a moment." He then turned back to the young couple in front of him. Whispering he said, "What is going on here?"   
  
"We're um..." Trance began, remembering Harpers warning about the others. "We're talking Rev."   
  
If Rev could raise an eyebrow, he would have. "Talking? You talk in a dark storage closet with your arms around each other?"   
  
"Rev, who are you talking to?" Tyr called out, frustrated.   
  
"No one, just myself."   
  
"Why am I not surprised," They heard him mutter.   
  
Trance nodded, eyes innocent. "Yeah, I was worried about something, and I wanted to talk in private...where no one would come looking for us...and...and I got cold. So Harpers just keeping me warm."   
  
Harper grimaced at the lame excuse, but knowing he couldn't do any better under the circumstances nodded and smiled.   
  
"Uh-huh!" Rev said, not entirely convinced. "And you're still holding her because?" He asked the silent genius, who went to remove his arms but Trance caught him.   
  
"Well, I'm still cold silly...duh!"   
  
Rev considered this, then shrugged. "All right then. If you won't mind handing me those sabers and I'll be on my way. Should I let Tyr know not to disturb you when he's finished sparring?"   
  
They both shook their heads, "NO!"   
  
"Why ever not for? After all, it's just a perfectly innocent conversation...why wouldn't you want Tyr to know you're in here?"   
  
"Because," Trance blurted out. "It's, about him." Rev looked at her strangely.   
  
"Though it's not like you to talk about people behind their back, I suppose I can understand Tyr pushing the limit. All right, I'm leaving," He said, taking the sabers from Harper. "Thank you. You two go back to...uh...talking." He finished slyly, quickly exiting.   
  
"What took you so long?" They heard an impatient Tyr.   
  
"Patience is a virtue Tyr, remember that."   
  
"Yeah, well I'm not a virtuous kinda guy." Their voices faded into away, and the couple visibly relaxed.  
  
"He knows." Harper muttered, opening the door, letting Trance out before him. "This is just great. I mess up and that guy is gonna...eat me."   
  
Trance smiled, kissing his cheek and walking away toward her room.  
  
Chapter 3 coming soon.  
  
Jaimi Copyright@2001


	3. Chapter 3

Teaching Trance  
By: Jaimi

  
  
Chapter 3  
  
The next few days were hectic, as the Andromeda ran into some trouble. The young couple barely had to time to see each other, Harper only managing to pull her aside in the corridors when no one was about and steal a kiss.   
  
Finally things settled back to the relatively normal routine. Considering the rough adventure they'd just had, Dylan gave everyone an early night off.   
  
Trance had just finished showering, her wet hair, hanging down her back. It was actually mid length, hanging just past her shoulders in swirls of blonde, purple and pink.   
  
She was now sitting cross legged in her room wearing loose cloth pants and a light tank top, carefully painting a picture of what looked to be what humans called a fairy. It was blue skinned, with purple hair and rainbow wings. She had it surrounded by green and silver trees, a colorful sky of orange, yellow, red and pink swirled in the background. It was a breathtaking portrait, and Harper told her so upon sneaking up behind her. She shrieked, dropping her brush, jumping to her feet and spinning around.   
  
"When did you get here? And how did you get in here without me hearing you?"   
  
He grinned mischievously, "I'm a man of many talents."   
  
She calmed, smiling, "I know." She quickly turned back around and stooped to pick up her fallen brush.   
  
Harper looked at her, eyebrow quirked at the comment, but said nothing. He walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, dropping his head onto her shoulder as they both looked at the picture.   
  
He smiled saying, "You know, it kinda looks like you. Are you some magical fairy, Trance? And you just happened to forget to tell me?"   
  
She didn't answer. He turned his head to look at her. "You know, I guess you never have to tell me what you are. I'll just be content knowing you're special."   
  
She turned her head to look in his eyes, faces just inched from each other. "Does that mean if you ever found out "what" I am, I wouldn't be special anymore?"   
  
Harper smiled tenderly, touching his lips to hers. "You'll always be special to me." He said softly against them.   
  
She turned around in his arms, coming to face him completely, she leaned in to the kiss, running her hands through his short, soft blonde hair. She was then content to let her arms drape around his neck as he pulled her closer, arms locked around her waist.   
  
She pulled away after a minute and asked, "Wanna watch a movie?"   
  
He stared at her in disbelief, "We're in the middle of some serious lip locking and you wanna watch a movie?"   
  
She laughed at his expression, then brushing her hand against his cheek said, "Yeah. Then we can cuddle."   
  
He quirked his eyebrows, "That could be interesting."   
  
She grinned, "I'll even let you pick what we watch."   
  
He grinned back, "Now you're talking. Come on, we'll go to my room, bigger screen and more interesting selection of movies."   
  
"Hey," she protested with a laugh. "I resent that."   
  
He chuckled, grabbing her hand and dimming her lights as the door hissed open.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
Trance sat on Harpers couch, tapping her fingers on the arm, eyebrows raised as Harper weighed two movies in his hand.   
  
"Okay, here we have to classic earth movies...Scary movie and Jaws."   
  
She shuddered at the name of the first one, "Nothing scary."   
  
"Okay, so Scary Movie?"   
  
She rolled her eyes, "No. Nothing scary, so put in the Jaws or whatever."   
  
He grinned slyly, "You sure?"   
  
"Yes! Now put the movie in already."   
  
"Fine, fine." He said, grinning as he slipped the vid in and it instantly began playing movie previews. He grabbed the popcorn they'd already made, sitting it on her lap as he ran to get sodas from the cooling unit.   
  
Then he settled in beside Trance, drawing her into his arms. She leaned back against his chest, their heads resting against each others. Harpers arms rested across her stomach and she wrapped her hands in his.   
  
It didn't take long for her to figure out this movie was scary. She screamed the first time the shark attacked, and then turned accusing eyes on Harper.   
  
"I told you nothing scary!"   
  
"Yeah. Then I said, 'So Scary Movie?' And you said, 'No, the other one'. I was confused, so I just did what you told me to like a good boy." He had an innocent look on his face, but his eyes betrayed his mirth and she punched him in the arm.   
  
"You tricked me! Both are scary."   
  
"Actually no, Scary Movie is a comedy....or lack there of. Come on Trance, this is a good movie, trust me!" He grinned cockily, "I'll protect you from the big, bad shark!"   
  
She rolled her eyes, turning back around to continue watching the movie, snuggling closer. Harper held her close, but focused on the movie so as not to be distracted by Trance's close proximity. She actually got into the movie, no longer screaming at scary parts, but gripping Harpers hand instead. Harper smiled, she wasn't a wimp, but she was just jumpy enough to make it fun. When the movie ended, they both took the bowl and empty cans into Harpers mini kitchen area.   
  
"See, it wasn't that bad." He said, going to throw the cans in the disposal chute. One missed and started to fall to the ground. Trance stood next to him, putting the bowl in the washer. Her tail casually caught the stray can and placed it in the disposal. Harper shook his head, hiding a grin.   
  
"I guess not," she agreed.   
  
He smiled triumphantly but said nothing. He knew better then that.   
  
"Well, I better get going."   
  
"I'll walk you back." He said, reaching for her hand when he was alerted to someone outside the door. Pulling away, they continued to the door, Harper calling out. "Come on in."   
  
The door hissed open, revealing Dylan and Beka. They looked at them questioningly, still unaware of the blossoming new relationship.   
  
Harper looked back at them, eyebrows quirked, "What?"   
  
"Are we disturbing something?" Dylan asked slowly.   
  
Harper rolled his eyes, leaning against the door frame. "We were watching a movie Dylan, sir. Is that a problem?"   
  
Trance stood beside him, looking innocent.   
  
Dylan visibly relaxed, thinking he had misjudged the situation. "No, of course not...what movie?"   
  
"Jaws!"   
  
"Jaws?" He turned to Trance. "You willingly watched that?"   
  
She smiled, "Not entirely, he tricked me. I got him back by practically cutting off all circulation in his hand every time the...shark?...Was it? Every time the shark attacked."   
  
Dylan and Beka laughed, while Harper rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Anyway, can I help you two or are you just making the rounds to be sure everyone is in bed on time?"   
  
Beka rolled her eyes at Harpers sarcasm. "No. We came to see if you could work in the med unit tomorrow for a bit with Trance. We thought you could install that new scanning unit. How about it?"  
  
"Do I have a choice?"   
  
"Not really," answered Dylan with a smirk.   
  
"Figures." He muttered, but nodded. "No, not a problem. I haven't been able to work near Trance in awhile. I'd appreciate the more interesting company."   
  
"You don't appreciate our company?" Dylan asked for both of them.   
  
"Well, no offense. I'd much rather be working around a sparkly purple babe, who also happens to be my best friend. It's better than sitting around listening to two, although very close friends, very annoying friends, who like to rant and rave at each other over whos "crew" we actually are." He finished with a smug smile, Trance nudging him in the ribs.   
  
"Harper, be nice."   
  
"Hey! I complimented you." He complained.   
  
She rolled her eyes. "Sparkly purple babe? Thanks blonde, freaking genius!"   
  
Dylan and Beka burst out laughing, while Harper grinned.   
  
"Damn straight."   
  
"Ugh, good night you two." She brushed past them heading out the door.   
  
Harper laughed. "Hey wait up, I'll walk you home. Wouldn't want you running onto Tyr all alone this time of night." He said, jogging to catch up. "Laters!" He called back to Beka and Dylan, who waved them off heading toward their separate rooms.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
They reached Trances room and the door slid open. They stood under the arch, Trances hands held behind her back, leaning against the frame. Harper stood, arms crossed over his chest, leaning back as well opposite her. He watched her intently, while she fidgeted nervously, looking at the floor suddenly shy under his close scrunity.   
  
"You're beautiful," he breathed.   
  
She blushed, suddenly self conscious she crossed her arms over her chest. He smiled, and sauntered closer to her, reaching a hand out to grasp her hip with one hand, pulling her against him. His other hand went to her hair, running it through the silky strands. He watched his fingers twirl the different colors together. She smiled, allowing him to play with her hair, just watching his handsome face, enjoying the blueness of his eyes.   
  
Backing her against the frame of the door, he pressed his body to hers, holding her there while he took both hands to run them through her hair again. He gently carressed her face and then leaned to cover her mouth with his. He kissed her tenderly, but with passion. Responding in kind, she removed her arms from their crossed position and rested them against his firm chest. The moment ended too soon, but Harper knew it had to or he'd get carried away.   
  
He pulled her into an embrace, whispering in her ear. "Night Trance."   
  
Then he turned and left the way they'd come.   
  
"Night Harper." She called quietly after him.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
Harper sighed in frustration the next day in the med unit. The task Dylan and Beka had given him was fairly simple, but still had glitches to work out. He was tired and getting very annoyed as he threw a part half way across the room from his seated position on the floor.   
  
He threw himself onto his back sighing again. "Argh!" He cried out loud, covering his face with his hands.   
  
A moment later he felt a presence beside him and peeked through his fingers to see Trance smiling down at him. He removed his hands, offering a grimace for a smile.   
  
"Hey," he said tiredly.   
  
"Hey you! Patience running a little low today?"   
  
He nodded, shutting his eyes. "Tired is all."   
  
She looked at him quizzically. "We weren't up that late last night."   
  
He grinned. "I know, but I couldn't stop thinking about you all night."   
  
She blushed as she sat down beside his stretched out form. "Sorry."   
  
He sat up slightly, leaning back on his elbows. "You should be," he answered teasingly.   
  
She shook her head with a grin and handed him the part he'd chucked across the room.   
  
"I don't think Dylan would have appreciated seeing that."   
  
Harper groaned. "I know, I know."   
  
She sighed, looking around at her healing plants. "Take a break."   
  
He nodded, sitting up straight, eyes fixed on her tail.   
  
He watched her tail for awhile while they chatted about nothing in particular. Without even noticing what he was doing, he gently started playing with her tail, looking at it in his hands as he idly touched and twirled the end.   
  
Trance noticed but said nothing. She smiled, continuing the conversation, hoping to not let him notice. Apparently he didn't like her tail, but she was starting to think that wasn't true, that it was something else. He seemed to like it fine, and she liked that he liked it.   
  
He never did realize what he had done till later when he was on his own again. At first he was panicked, thinking he might have freaked her out, but she had been fine. Right now she was humming to herself while watering her plants. He smiled, and began humming with her as they finished their work.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
Trance sat amongst her blue silk pillows and cushions, singing along with a music disc that Harper had found and given to her. It was an old earth classic. The artists name was Jewel and it was her greatest hits. Trance had fallen in love with the simple but hypnotizing style.   
  
_"You were meant for me, and I was meant for you-" _ Trance voice blended beautifully.   
  
She wasn't paying much attention though, as began drawing a beautiful hoofed creature in her leather bound journal. Advanced race or not, she loved the old book. It was so simple, yet beautiful and mysterious.   
  
Trance finished her drawing, idly wondering what it was she had drawn. She smiled, deciding to ask Harper, maybe he knew. Gently taking the page from the book, she folded it, placing it into the pocket of her navy blue shorts. Then she jumped up, straightening her bright yellow tank top, and fixing her loose pigs tails. Exiting her quarters, she headed towards the bridge.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
Rev, Tyr, Beka and Dylan all stood at the far side of the bridge overlooking a beeping console. Harper was perched on a railing, legs dangling down. He had a data sheet in his hand, eyes trained, fingers deftly tapping away at it.   
  
Trance grinned, walking up behind him, tapping him on the shoulder. He jumped, looking over his shoulder at her. Smiling, he swung his legs around so he was facing her. Swiftly looking around to make sure no one was paying attention, he pulled her forward to stand between his spread knees, placing his hands on her hips.   
  
"What's up?" He inquired softly, tilting his head down to look her in the eyes.   
  
"I was wondering if you could tell me what something was?"   
  
His eyes widened. "Not again....I'm afraid where this may lead."   
  
She shook her head, grinning as she took the folded drawing from her pocket.   
  
"No. Just this drawing...do you recognize it?"   
  
He unfolded the paper she handed him, and gazed at the perfect drawing. His face turned to a sad smile.  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I do. This is a horse, Trance. An earth creature, nearly extinct due to the wars." He sighed. "They used to be everywhere, with the exception of only a few, if any, in the cities. They were used for work, rounding up other animals, long tracks or whatever. As well they were used for games and for pleasure...People rode them." He added, at Trances questioning look. "They're beautiful. Everyone said dogs were mans best friend. Horse owners tended to argue, saying horses were at least right up there with them." He smiled at her. "You'd like them, trust me. They were never fully tamed, they always kept a wild spirit in them. They had a mind of their own. That's why many called them man's best friend instead of a dog. Horses more or less allowed people to ride them, allowed them their affection. Some didn't believe this, but a wise man once said: 'A horse does nothing he isn't willing to do." In other words, these creatures were tough, strong...they could've maimed their riders or owners if they really wanted to. Cruel owners often ended up hurt or killed, the victim of their horses vengeance...." He trailed off, still gazing at the picture.   
  
Trance broke in, saddened. "Are their any left?"   
  
He looked at her, seriously. "Maybe...I don't know. Haven't been to earth...in a long, long time." He paused thoughtfully. "I hope so though Trance, I hope so."   
  
He handed her back the drawing which she tucked away. Then leaned forward against his chest, closing her eyes and picturing the majestic creature, racing through grass fields like the ones in the Andromedas planet history files.   
  
They forgot about the others as he leaned his cheek against the top of her head, breathing in the smell of her clean hair. He closed his eyes. He kept his hands on her hips while she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.   
  
They didn't notice the sudden silence that followed. The others had become caught up in Harpers tale of earth's legendary horse creature. They'd remained watching as they had noticed during the recollection that Harpers hands were on Trances hips. It seemed fairly innocent...and they all supposed this comfortable embrace could be too, but instinct told them otherwise.   
  
Suspicions were confirmed, when an oblivious Harper wrapped his arms the rest of the way around Trances waist, pulling her fully against him, legs still on either side. He placed a tender kiss between Trances shoulder and neck. The crew was still silent, but it was broken by Dylan clearing his throat just as their lips were about to meet.   
  
Two heads snapped around to face them. Both flushed, Harper shut his eyes cursing.   
  
"Aw, shit!"   
  
He slid down from his position, releasing Trance and looking guilty. Very much like a thief caught stealing the royal treasures.   
  
"Shit, shit, shit..." he mumbled.   
  
"Um...hey!" Trance offered, smiling sweetly.   
  
"Hey yourself." Beka said with a raised brow.   
  
"You two care to share something with us....Harper?" Dylan asked, looking at the nervous young engineer.  
  
"Uhhh, nope. No, not really." He said, not meeting Dylan's hard look.   
  
"I'm thinking yeah." Tyr prodded, arms folded in front of him.   
  
Harpers gaze snapped up, eyes hard. "I'm thinking it's none of your damn business!"   
  
Tyr stepped forward menacingly, not liking being yelled at by the young human.   
  
"That's enough. Tyr, back off. Touch him and you'll answer to me." Dylan snapped.   
  
He then turned back to the young couple, satisfied when Tyr stopped and Beka stepped closer to him, ready to intervene if another outburst occurred. All eyes were on the engineer and the environmentalist.   
  
Before anyone could say anything, Harper spoke up, angry. "Oh stop it, all of you. What goes on between us is our business, not yours!"   
  
"You're part of this crew, my crew." Dylan glanced at Beka, she glared at him. "OUR crew," he corrected. "That makes it our business."   
  
Harpers eyes narrowed. "If it was someone else you wouldn't care and you know it."   
  
"Harper, I just-"   
  
"You just don't trust me."   
  
"I trust you Harper-"   
  
"But not with Trance!"   
  
Trance looked uncomfortable, clutching Harpers hand.   
  
"Look, I just think maybe you're moving to quickly. You two are very different. Maybe being the only ones your age aboard this ship....it's getting to you and-" He was rambling, worried about his youngest crew members.   
  
"First of all, we're NOT moving to quickly. This has been going on longer than you think...right Rommie?" He said over his shoulder, hearing the the ships human form enter the bridge.   
  
Rommie came to stand off to the side between the crew, not saying a word, just nodding.   
  
Dylan turned to her in disbelief. "You knew about this? Why didn't you tell me?"   
  
She shrugged. "It's their personal lives Dylan. You always tell me people deserve the privacy of their personal lives. It wasn't my place to tell you."   
  
Dylan looked slightly chastised, but still ticked. A throat cleared behind him, and he turned at the sound of Revs voice.   
  
"I knew as well, Dylan. I too, thought it best to allow them to bring it to everyone's attention when they were ready."   
  
Dylan sighed, rubbing his temples. "How the hell did you find out? I can understand Rommie knowing, but you?"   
  
The couple looked alarmed, remembering the circumstances. No one noticed except for Rev, thankfully.  
  
"Just call it intuition, my good Captain."   
  
Trance and Harper sighed inwardly.   
  
Dylan sighed in defeat. "Just...just...ugh. It's getting late....go get some sleep...in separate rooms!"  
  
Beka and Rev grinned. Tyr growled, Rommie cocked her head and Harper bristled, while Trance stood blushing.  
  
"I-" Harper began.  
  
"Harper!" He barked a warning, then turned to Trance. "Go on." She nodded silently, squeezing Harpers hand before she left.  
  
Harper turned to leave as well just as she left the bridge. He was pissed.   
  
"Wait a minute, Harper. I'm coming with you."   
  
"God dammit, I'm not gonna go after her and-"   
  
"Take it easy, I know that. I just wanna talk."   
  
Harper rolled his eyes, but waited for Dylan to join him. The others went back about their business distractedly, doing last minute things before heading to their quarters as well. Once in the corridors, Dylan began speaking, his tone softer than before.   
  
"Listen, I'm not trying to give you a hard time buddy. I care about both of you very much...equally." He added, knowing it seemed like he was favoring Trance. "Your both very special and very important to this crew. And I trust you both...I DO trust you Harper. However, I also know you're young and...well...male. Trance is a very pretty young woman...but she's also very naive. You two are best friends, I know that too. I'd hate to see anything happen to hurt that friendship."   
  
Harper sighed, grudgingly knowing Dylan wasn't being unfair.   
  
"I know. I know you care, and I know you're concerned. I figured you would be, I figured you'd think I'd take advantage of her-"   
  
"Hey! I don't think that-"   
  
"Yeah, well. I also know that Trance is pretty...she's damn well gorgeous, you don't need to tell me that. And I know she is naive...in some ways...but trust me Dylan, she's not as naive as you think."  
  
Dylan quirked his eyebrows, with a questioning look.   
  
Harper shook his head. "Oh, just trust me. She understands what a relationship is and the parts she doesn't, I'll teach her. I would never hurt her, Dylan. I promise...I...I love her."   
  
Dylan looked into the younger mans eyes as they stopped outside Harpers quarters. What he saw there was sincerity...complete and utter honesty.   
  
Dylan smiled, "I know you do, kid. Just take your time with things...nobody is going anywhere."   
  
Harper smiled. "Thanks!"   
  
Dylan looked at him strangely. "For what?"   
  
"For not TOTALLY freaking out. I know Trance is kinda like a little sister or something to you. I was kind of afraid of hostilities. That's why I never said anything really...I'm glad to get it off my chest."  
  
Dylan laughed, giving Harper a quick, meaningful hug. "Yeah well, consider yourself a little brother, and come to me if you need anything."   
  
Harper smiled. "I think we'll...I'll be fine. Though actually now that you mention it...a body guard might be good."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Cause, I think Tyrs gonna hunt me down and slaughter me. I'm not sure why though. He's always so mean to Trance."   
  
Dylan rolled his eyes. "Tyr won't touch you, you have my word. And I think he's got a soft spot for our little purple alien friend. He just tries to hide it."   
  
"Does a damn good job of it!"   
  
Dylan chuckled. "Good night, Harper!"   
  
"Night Dylan."  
  
Authors Note: First off, Trance I'm sure really could sing cause I read up on Laura and she sings (or did) in broadways and stuff. Secondly, the whole "wise man-horse" thing is made up(as far as I know) And the horse/dog-man's best friend thing is strictly my opinion (I think they're equal). Also sorry if I offended anyone with the 'Scary Movie humor or lack there of'. You have to admit if it weren't for all the sickeningly funny sex stuff, it'd just be a plain corny movie..or even cornier movie. LOL, whatever. Phew, okay, I'm done. Please Review! Thanks.  
  
More soon...I hope.  
  
  
  
Jaimi Copyright@2001


	4. Chapter 4

Teaching Trance  
By: Jaimi

  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Authors Note: Some parts in here may seem un-Trance like, but alas, we know little about her, except that she has hidden sides. So be open minded about her character.  
  
Things were a little awkward at first. Trance and Harper were a little apprehensive about being affectionate around the others. The others in turn were a little unnerved seeing their youngest companions so intimate. They were never over kill on the affection though. Just hugs, kisses, the odd cuddle, but it was still weird and took getting used too.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
Trance was busy studying new plant life one afternoon from a planet they'd come across a few days back. It was beautiful but poisonous, and she was trying to figure out an antidote for it.   
  
She was singing softly to herself, a tune she wasn't sure how she knew, in an odd language. Harper leaned in the doorway with a smile, listening contentedly to her sweet voice.   
  
When she stopped to take a sampling, talking to the plant, Harper laughed, making her jump and miss the entire plant. She whirled around, glaring.   
  
"Harper! Not funny, I could have hurt him." She said accusingly.   
  
"Trance!" He said, mocking her. "It's a POISONOUS plant."   
  
She stomped her foot. "That doesn't matter. It's his self defense mechanism."   
  
"Against what?"   
  
"Look at him Harper, he's beautiful. If he wasn't poisonous, he'd probably be extinct from people uprooting him and his kind."   
  
He tried to hide his laugh. He still wasn't used to her talking about plants like they were sapient beings. But he understood where she was coming from about the poison.   
  
"Well, then-" He chuckled. "My apologies."   
  
Angry at his mocking tone, she huffed, turning her back on him.   
  
"Hey, I'm just kidding."   
  
But she wouldn't talk to him. He rolled his eyes, and stepped fully into the room, making his way towards her. She had finished taking the sample and was putting the plant back into it's "personal space" as she called it. It really was a beautiful plant. It's gold and purple leaves glittered. The twisting, vine-like stem had red, orange, yellow, green and blue veins running through it. Tiny silver budded flowers were here and there. The glittering gold of it was the poison. They were actually tiny, tiny thorns. There were also some spread out along the stem as well.  
  
"Does he have a name yet?" He asked in all seriousness. He couldn't understand her love of plants, but he accepted it.   
  
Still, she ignored him, moving away toward the table cleaning it off from the experiment. He watched her for a while, waiting, but she was stubborn as hell, and he knew it. Finally he'd had enough and strode toward her, grabbing her arm and spinning her around to face him. She reeled back in surprise, bumping into the table. She recovered quickly though and unexpectedly slapped him across the face.   
  
His head whipped back, his eyes widened with shock, but he recovered quickly and his grip on her arms never faltered.   
  
"Let me go, Harper. I'm not talking to you."   
  
"Who's talking?"   
  
With that he pressed his body tighter against hers, calm eyes never leaving her angry ones. She gasped, but refused to let him win their clash of wills. She breathed heavily, struggling while not breaking eye contact.   
  
He calmly waited out her struggling. It wasn't until she uncharacteristically began shooting her mouth off that he took action.   
  
"Don't be an a$$#@!e Harper. Let me go, dammit. Get you f^@#!&g hands off me, now."   
  
"Hey!" He growled, voice husky. "Don't-"   
  
"Go to hell. You damn-"   
  
She was cut off. Words weren't going to shut her up, so he kissed her, roughly silencing the onslaught of nasty words. She struggled, but gave in to him as he expertly forced his tongue into her mouth, and ground his hips against hers. Waves of pleasure coursed through her, weakening her resolve. She moaned into his mouth, trying to run her hands over his muscular body but he still had her slim wrists in his tight grasp.   
  
She whimpered, suddenly feeling the cold, hard edge of the table digging into the small of her back. Instinctively, with out breaking the kiss, he moved away slightly. Then releasing her wrists and grasping her around the waist, he lifted her onto the table. He then stepped in between her legs, wrapping his arms around her waist.   
  
She was slightly higher up then him now and she held his head tilted up towards hers, her own tilted down, still in a passionate kiss.   
  
They finally broke apart, gasping for breath.   
  
"As...I was trying...to say. Don't swear. I....don't like it....when you...do." He said, trying to catch his breath.   
  
He looked at her perplexed when she giggled.   
  
"I know you don't."   
  
"So, I guess you did it to get me back for making fun of your plant?"   
  
"No, no. I forgave you at, 'Hey, I'm just kidding'."   
  
His mouth gaped. "Then why were you ignoring me and then swearing at me?"   
  
She grinned in mischief. "Because, you always do that when I do."   
  
"Do what?"   
  
"Kiss me like that." Her eyes twinkled. "I like it."   
  
He looked at her wide eyed and then laughed, hugging her.   
  
"You're one in a million Trance, Baby!"   
  
"I know!"   
  
He shook his head with a grin. "Absolutely priceless!" He muttered, burying his face in her neck and shoulder.   
  
Andromedas voice suddenly filled the room.   
  
"Harper, they need you on the bridge."   
  
He sighed. "I'm coming, I'm coming."   
  
With a quick peck on the cheek, he left her perched on the table. Just before he walked out the door, she called out.   
  
"Baby!"   
  
"Huh?" He said, turning his confused gaze back to her.   
  
She grinned, tilting her head toward the plant. "His name is Baby!"   
  
It clicked in and he grinned. "Good name!" Then turned, jogging toward the bridge.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
The next day Harper sat in an armless swivel chair in his personal work room. He had his head tilted back, his hands fiddling with a pencil. He was mumbling mathematics in his head, when he heard the door hiss open.   
  
The half figured formula vanished from his mind at the sight of his...his girlfriend. He laughed to himself. He'd never really said that before. Not out loud, or to himself. It felt good. He watched her brown leather clad hips swaying as she walked toward him.   
  
"My face is up here." She teased, standing before him.   
  
He grinned. "And what a beautiful face it is. But you're just gorgeous all over, so I'm admiring you all over...am I allowed?"   
  
She giggled, "Could cost you."   
  
His eyebrows quirked and he reached out pull her forward, his arms level with her stomach, he gripped around it. She smiled, running a hand through his hair.   
  
He smiled, leaning back in the chair and casually letting his hands slip down to her hips, then boldly slip further down to rest on the back her upper thighs. She raised her eye brows but did nothing, allowing him to do whatever. She trusted him.   
  
He gazed at her for a long time and she blushed under his watchful eyes. He always made her feel like the most beautiful creature in all the galaxies.   
  
Casually she leaned forward, hands behind his head to tilt his lips to hers. They kissed, and then he suddenly moved them back to her upper thighs and pulled her forward and down to straddle his lap. He hadn't expected himself to act so abrupt, it just happened. He was reassured though by her smiling into the kiss.   
  
His breath caught at them being so close. He tensed a little, wondering what the hell he was doing, knowing he should stop. He did so, reluctantly pulling away, and standing up.   
  
"You," he started, gasping for breath. "My dear sparkly purple babe, are not good to have a round when I want to control my raging male hormones."   
  
She rolled her eyes, trying to move in on him again. He laughed, holding her at arms length.   
  
"Nuh-uh, not good to start this here. All I need is Dylan or Tyr walking in."   
  
He sighed. "Go on, I gotta get this stuff done."   
  
She pouted, wrapping her arms around his waist. She then let her hands drop and she patted his ass, causing him to jump in surprise. She winked, before turning on her heel and disappearing out the door.   
  
"Sneak!" He muttered with a smile, turning back to his work...or trying to.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
That evening he couldn't get the feel of her body out of his mind. Frustrated, he decided to pay her a visit. Hopefully seeing her would be enough.   
  
He walked in, no longer bothering to alert her. He found her nestled in her sea of silk cushions, reading a book. She looked incredibly sexy wearing only her loose cotton shorts and a thin white tank top. She was stretched out on her side, propped up on one elbow. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun and her tail twitched, resting over her leg.   
  
"Hey beautiful!" He said, with a sly grin, sauntering towards her.   
  
She looked up, not surprised to see him there. She closed the book, tossing it onto a nearby table.   
  
"Hey!" She replied with a bright smile.   
  
He stood in front of her, looking down at her with restrained desire.   
  
"What?" She asked, innocently.   
  
"C'mere!" He said, reaching down a hand to help her up.   
  
He pulled her to her feet, brushing a stray strand of pink hair out of her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck, slowly pulling him closer, but keeping her head back away from him.   
  
He grinned. "You're just reeling me in aren't you?" He mumbled, moving his lips towards hers as she teasingly moved her head around, playfully frustrating him.   
  
She finally quit when he sighed, offering a kiss to ease his frustration. He took advantage of the moment, backing her into the wall so she couldn't pull away.   
  
"Sneak," she mumbled into his mouth.   
  
He smiled, not answering, just deepening the kiss. Amazing sensations raced through them both as he leaned hard against her. Then he bodily lifted her up higher against the wall, and she unconsciously wrapped her legs around his waist causing him to moan.   
  
"God Trance!" He breathed through the kiss. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"   
  
She smiled into his lips, "Mm-hmm."   
  
Harper sunk down to the cushioned floor, her legs slipping from around him, but their lips not breaking contact. He lay down, pulling her with him. They lay stretched out beside each other, the kiss becoming more frantic. Harper gasped, pulling back. No no, he thought. Stop now.   
  
"Come on, you gotta get some sleep..."   
  
"Stay with me?"   
  
His eyes widened, stuttering, "Trance....I don't..."   
  
She shook her head. "Just sleep, Harper. Just sleep."   
  
He took a deep breath, considering.   
  
Then nodded, "Okay," he agreed softly.   
  
She smiled, kissing his cheek and cuddling against his chest. He smiled, kissing the top of her head, before resting his cheek there.   
  
"Dim lights," he called out.   
  
"Night Harper," she whispered, after it became dark.   
  
He didn't answer for a bit, thinking. When he heard her steady breathing, he figured she was already asleep.   
  
He sighed, "Night Love."   
  
Trance smiled to herself, and fell into a peaceful sleep.   
  
************************************************************************   
  
The peaceful sleep was disturbed, as Trance began to toss and turn, a nightmare taking over her once pleasant dreams. She was still in Harpers arms, but he continued to sleep, oblivious to what was going on in Trances mind at the moment.   
  
_ Trance gazed happily into Harper's eyes as they danced slowly to a silent tune. Harper smiled, his mouth moved, but no sound came out. He leaned forward, his mouth covered hers in a sweet kiss.  
  
Suddenly, Harper cried out in pain, and fell to the ground. Then they were both floating in space, Harpers body limp and lifeless. The stars around them seemed dull, almost as if they were trying to hide their special light. Moving toward Harper, she looked around in fear, if the stars were afraid, so was she. She jumped, startled, clinging to Harper and watching in horror as the Andromeda appeared before them, only to explode in a flurry of fire and debris.   
  
Before her, her father appeared, angrily looking down at her.   
  
He sneered. "You'd best take your fling with that HUMAN no further, daughter. Or this shall become the fate of your friends..."   
  
"NO-"_   
  
"Nooo-" Trance screamed, jerking upright.   
  
She sat there trembling, knees pulled up to her chin, arms wrapped around them. She barely noticed a concerned Harper wrapping his strong arms around her, mummering soothing nonsense into her ear. Images of the dream were still fresh in her mind. Slowly, she calmed down, as Harper continued his gentle words, rubbing her back.   
  
"Shhhh, it's okay. Whatever it was, it was just a dream." He mumbled in her ear, his warm breath making her shiver.   
  
Her whole body ached to return the loving embrace, to feel his firm warm lips against her soft trembling ones. But the clear message in her dream made her hold back.   
  
She groaned to herself. Why hadn't she been more careful? She should have known...   
  
Fresh tears coursed down her cheeks. What could she do now, but end it. Her heart broke at this thought. The thought of his own heart broken face, of never feeling his lips against hers again, of never feeling the loving embrace of his arms. But the possibility of losing him completely was worse. She sobbed in misery. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair. Why was HE doing this to her? What was so wrong with it? She sighed, she knew. Well, she knew why THEY thought it was wrong, but it wasn't to her, and it never would be. However she couldn't risk the lives of her friends, or Harpers life for her rebellious nature against her people.   
  
Harper was shaken up at seeing Trance so sad, so...lost. She looked like she'd just lost her best friend. /But I'm right here,/ he thought. /And I always will be./   
  
Trance sniffed, "I know..." She whispered.   
  
He looked at her startled, but said nothing as he continued to hold her. Her sobs slowly subsided. She was so tired now. She could get up, leave and end this now, but she decided that she'd spend this one last evening with him, before things changed forever...for the both of them.   
  
Harper sighed in relief as Trance fell back asleep in his arms, but his mind was still troubled as he settled back on the cushions with her. What had caused those tears, that look of loss and utter pain? He buried his face in her hair, sighing. She'd tell him...when she was ready, she'd tell him. However, he was suddenly very unsure if he wanted to know. He had a feeling his life was about to be turned upside down...in a bad way.   
  
******************************************************************************   
  
Harper stared at his beautiful, purple....ex-girlfriend, in shock. His heart was in his throat, as he choked on his words. "Wh-what?"   
  
A single tear slipped down her cheek. "I'm sorry..." She whispered, unable to meet his eyes. The hurt and betrayal in them was too much.   
  
"Why?" He asked, so quietly she had to strain to hear him.   
  
"I-I..." She trailed off. She couldn't tell him why...what could she tell him? "It's just...it's just what's best for now, okay? Can you please just...trust me and please, still be my best friend. This hurts me too, but it would hurt even more if I didn't have your friendship."   
  
"If it hurts you so much, then why the hell are you doing this?" His words had turned bitter, the pain wrenching at his heart.   
  
Why? Why had he fallen for her? He should have known someone as beautiful, enchanting, amazing... Someone so seemingly FOR him, would only break his heart. He'd learned long ago not to let people behind the walls he'd built around his heart, but Trance had wormed her way through and now he was paying for it.   
  
"Harper," She pleaded, reaching her hand out for his, but he pulled away.   
  
"Don't Trance, just don't."   
  
More tears followed, and she fell to her knees sobbing as he spun on his heel, and walked away.   
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I-" She sniffed, watching his retreating back. As the door hissed shut behind him, she whispered. "I love you."  
  
The End...For now!  
  
Well? What did you think? And before you go ape-shit on me, it's not the END, end. I have a sequel coming soon...hopefully...so don't freak out on me. K?! LoL. Please Review.  
  
  
  
Jaimi Copyright@2001


End file.
